


Afterward

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e21 1969, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra Fraiser watched the wormhole disengage behind an SG-1 young enough to be her children, still smiling broadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterward

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #048 "future"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

Cassandra Fraiser watched the wormhole disengage behind an SG-1 young enough to be her children, still smiling broadly.

Even knowing in advance that they were coming, it had been a shock to see them. Jack without so many laugh lines around his eyes, Sam with short hair, Daniel with long hair, Teal'c— well, he looked almost the same as the one who entered the Gate Room moments later.

"Was your mission successful, Cassandra-Fraiser?" he asked.

She nodded. "You would know better than me. I take it you remember seeing me all those years ago?"

"Indeed," he replied. "And it is most comforting to know now that the plastic coverings are merely because the Embarkation Room is scheduled to be repainted."

Cassie looked around as though seeing all the tarps for the first time. "I suppose it could look like the SGC had been shut down."

"Aunt Cassie?" called a voice. "Can we come in now?"

Three small faces peered around the open door, looking eager.

"Yes, come in," said Cassie. "But didn't Uncle Teal'c and I ask you to wait in the briefing room?"

"You did," said nine-year-old Anna O'Neill. She had Sam's blue eyes and more of Jack's personality than should have been possible for someone who'd never met her great-grandfather. "But you didn't make it an order."

"Oh, I see," said Cassie. If that girl did go into the Air Force like she often said she would, she was either going to be court-martialed or promoted to general.

"Yeah, Aunt Cassie," added five-year-old Ethan— his last name might have been Walker, but he was a Jackson through and through.

Two-year-old May'na pushed at Teal'c's knee, and her great-grandfather obligingly scooped her up. 

Cassie sighed. "I just wish I could have told them. Not... not everything. Just that they'd be happy. That Sam and Jack would get their happily ever after. That Daniel might lose Sha're, but he'd find Vala. That you'd see the Jaffa be free and the Goa'uld defeated."

"Such news would indeed have been comforting," Teal'c agreed, with a small smile. "But we are not meant to know our own destinies."

"That's true," allowed Cassie. "I still wanted to be a doctor back then, like Mom. I don't know what I would have done if I knew I was going to grow up to be a senator."

"Mom?" said a new voice. "Uncle Teal'c?"

"We are here, Miranda-Fraiser," the Jaffa replied.

Cassie's adopted daughter entered, her own daughter on one hip. "Everyone get home all right?" she asked.

"Indeed we did," said Teal'c.

"It was easy," Cassie added. "I knew what to do, because Sam told me what I'd done before."

Miranda shook her head. "Time travel. That is exactly why I never wanted to go off-world."

"You were born off-world," her mother reminded her. "Now, we'd better get these kids home and to bed."

"Are you ever going to tell us the whole story about this?" Miranda asked, as they left.

Cassie smiled. "Maybe someday."

THE END


End file.
